MiniLand
From the beginning of the game, every player is given a personal place called the "miniland". The miniland is mainly used by players to store their inactive pets and partners. Players can also hang out, play each others mini games and store objects in a purchasable warehouse. Miniland is accessible through Nosville or by using a purchasable "Sweet Home Bell". If you want to invite a friend to your Mini-Land, type in Character name from the chat interface. The Miniland window The miniland window displays details on your Mini-Land, including purchased Mini-Land structures, welcome messages, number of visitors, etc. You can install / delete structures, or choose to lock your miniland here. Pets and Nosmates Pets and Nosmates which are not on the journey with the player are kept in the Miniland. Players can keep up to 3 nosmates and 10 pets in the Miniland. To use a particular pet, choose a target pet for a joint adventure, and click 'company'. Decorating the Miniland Players are able to decorate their Miniland with several different objects. These objects may be bought from either Eril Counter and an NPC in Mt Krem, the Nosmall, or sometimes there are seasonal decorations given as prizes during events (eg. Christmas signs given as prizes during Christmas Event). Players may also choose to decorate their miniland with a mini-game. Installing Structures: 1. Purchase a structure 2. Enter Home Land and go to the installation site 3. Open the Home Land window L 4. Check 'Private' 5. Click 'Installing Mode' 6. Install the structure 7. Click 'Installing Mode' again 8. Check 'Public' ' Deleting Structures:' 1. Open the Home Land window L 2. Check 'Private' and click 'Deleting Mode' 3. Click on the structure to be deleted. 4. After deleting is complete, click 'Deleting Mode' again. 5. Check 'Public' Ware House The warehouse keeps a limited amount of items players do not wish to carry around in their inventory. Depending on the type of warehouse, the item limit is different. To use an installed warehouse, move close to the warehouse, click on the left-hand part of the arrow, and click 'Use' to open the warehouse's inventory.Characters under one player account can share one warehouse - each character only has to purchase a warehouse. Promoting Miniland For people who are not on the friend list to enter one's miniland, they must buy a signpost from Milano Mart. The signpost cannot be used outside of NosVille. Double clicking on the signpost moves your character to Mini-Land of the character who set up the signpost. Advantages to leaving a signpost out is that players will play their mini game. To check visitor numbers, look at 'Total Visitors' and 'Today's Visitors' which are displayed in the bottom left part of the Mini-Land screen.Mini-Land information is displayed in the bottom right part if you enter another character's Mini-Land. Minigaming Mini games can serve as a fun break from the serious part of the Nostale world, and can be played in either your own miniland or anybody else's, granted that they have bought the minigame. There are four different minigames: Woodcutting, rock mining, fishing, and chicken shooting. Minigames are not only fun, but they reward players according to the score they obtain. Scores are divided into 5 different levels, a low score will be categorized as worthy of a level 1 prize, and a high score will be categorized as worthy of a level 5 prize. Although this may appear to be a great way to earn money once a player masters a minigame, each game will use up some of the player's Production points. These points are recharged every day, but limits the amount of gaming a player may do. For every reward the player chooses, independent of its level, players lose 100 Production points. The Mini Games themselves also lose from its Durability when a reward is taken. Owners of a Mini game must pay gold or buy coupons from the Nosmall to recharge said durability. Owners may also "harvest" rewards from the Mini Games equal to the level the player chose. All Mini Games have upgraded versions which yield better and more rarer rewards. All rewards are material based, in other words used to create/fashion other objects. Then through recipes, Nostale offers ways for players with the a fore mentioned materials, gathered from loot, Mini Games or Time-space treasure boxes, to create things such as boots, weapons, upgraded Mini Games, special potions, etc.You can also receive mats for upgrading Sp cards, such as Full Moons.